I like the way
by elfeleroux
Summary: Bakura is lusting over his hikari, what will happen when he desides to do something about it? I don't own yugioh nor do I own Darren Hayes. please review!


I like the way

_Somewhere inside my evolution_

_Karmically I seek retribution  
Looking for love in physical beauty  
Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie_

I'm lusting over my hikari! Can you imagine that! He's just my weak little little light! How can I obess like this over him! Last night he was asleep on the couch (my hikari truly look like an angel when he's sleeping), I wanted so much to take him right there and then , but he would tell it to the stupid Pharaoh and he would send me to the Shadow Realm. Speaking of the pain in the ass Pharaoh, I think he has a crush on the object of my desire, but he won't have him, he's mine and mine alone! The problem is... I can't seduce him, have my way my way with him and throw him away, I mean, it's his father's house we're living in and it's his father who paies the bills.

And now I try to intellectualize  
Like a glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes  
I am consumed by the flesh haunting me  
I know temptation taunts the empty

Now, he is at school. Guess what i'm doing! That's it i'm having naughty thoughts about him. How am I gonna do to get rid of this obsession? I can't go on like this, I get a hard on every time I see him!

Bakura?

Oh, it's him, he just came back, I must get rid of this!

-Hi Ryou, I'm in the bath room, I'll be down in a minute!

He gives me a big smile when I get in the kitchen.

-How was your day?

He's asking me this with a voice and a smile that nearly return me in my previous state.

-It was great.

Safe that I couldn't get that sweet little ass of yours, I shouldn't have thoughts like that, I don't think it will help me.

So pour yourself over me  
Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah  
Because I like the way you move in the dark  
I like the tension, the tension and the spark

-I' m going to take a shower, I have a date tonight!

What! He has a date tonight! He so naive he'll surely end the night in someone else's bed and lose his innocence to someone who isn't me! NNNOOOOO! But...did he said he was going to take a shower...what a bautiful picture.

-Who are you dating?

-Euh...Yami.

What! The stupid Pharaoh is dating my hikari!

The decadence of giving into desire  
Creates such entropy within  
Looking for love in spiritual faces  
Blind to the art of fabrication

Now, he's in the shower and Ihave this primal urge to go in there ang fuck him before Yami has the chance. I need to restrain myself very hard. Still, I shouldn't be worry, it's the oh-so-great-Pharaoh we're talking about, he wouldn't get an hikari in his bed after only one night, he's too great and too nice for that...Right? RIGHT! So what am i doing now? Ryou will be down soon and I can't let him see me like this.

I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk  
Want to drink my fill and then some  
Leave me alone  
I always thought I was better than this  
But temptation tempts the temptee

-Bakura!

-What?

-I'm going.

-Wait

I want to see how he's dress and tell him not to come back home too late.

-Is everything all right Bakura?

Ryou is sexier than usual tonight and all that is for that idiot!

-Don't get back too late.

He's giving me the sweet smile again.

-I won't, have a good evening!

Pour yourself over me  
Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah  
Oh, because I like the way you move in the dark  
And I like the tension, the tension and the spark, oh  
Because I like the way you move in the dark, oh  
You know I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark, oh

It's nearly midnight and my hikari isn't home yet! I hope for him he'll be home soon! Hey, I just heard the front door open and close, it has to be him. I can't take it anymore, i MUST have him.

-Ryou can you come here please?

-Sure.

Now he's in my room, there's no turning back.

-Come sit here.

He's sitting by my side on the bed like I asked him. It wasn't long before he was trap in his back on my bed.

-So dear Ryou, how was your evening?

-Bakura! What are you doing!

-So naive little hikari, you don't have it figure out yet?  
Ithink I have some ropes in the drawer next to my bed, they will be usefull.

This physicality  
Shifting me chemically  
Such power over me  
It's just desire

He is bond to the bed and i'm sitting on him, unfortunatly, he's still wearing his clothes, I'll take care of this right now. After I did this I can lay on him and let my mind speak.  
-Do you know, dear hikari, how much I want you, how much I'm obsess by you and your innocence.

What! I just said this and all he finds to do is laugh.

-One: You didn't had to tie me to the bed to have sex with me, I would surely have accept. Two: You were fun to tease. And three: It's been a while since I lost my innocence. Can you untie me now!

I know it's treachery (shifting me chemically)  
I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)  
I know I should resist  
I'm just too tired Too tired  
There's just one thing missing  
One thing missing here is love

I'm so shock that I get off of him. When did my hikari lost his innocence! He never told me about that. I was fun to tease? He knew how I felt and played on it! I can't believe it!

-Will you free me soon or I will have to sleep like this tonight?

-Who was it?

-What?

-Who took your innocence, were you willing!

-Malik after Battle City, just before he left, and yes, I was willing.

-So you've become a slut! Tell me was it fun in Yami's bed tonight!

-Yes.


End file.
